


Lullaby for Tom

by your_fav_Quartermaster



Category: ['Kingsman', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_fav_Quartermaster/pseuds/your_fav_Quartermaster
Summary: Если бы ты только видел немногим меньше в этом мире, Джеймс, тебе бы повезло гораздо, гораздо больше. Но ты очень наблюдательный. Почему же ты такой, Джеймс?
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Kudos: 1





	Lullaby for Tom

— Том?  
— Том Грин.  
— Том Грин. Какое чудесное имя! Том, Том, Том. 

Спенсер всё повторял и повторял его имя, улыбаясь так, словно ему было не тридцать с небольшим, а все пятнадцать, только-только исполнившиеся этим маем. Ещё тогда это показалось безбожно очаровательным, хотя едва ли он мог понять, почему; не понимал и теперь, видя перед собой человека, который превратился из случайного попутчика в поезде в некоего более важного, необходимого в жизни Роберта Мортона. Сегодня он ему тоже улыбнулся, но очень давно, рано-рано утром. Роберт всё бы отдал, лишь бы ещё раз посмотреть на то, как плавно появляются морщинки под его серыми глазами, как обнажается ряд зубов; как он будто становится моложе на пару лет, ещё сильнее походя на студента. Как в тихой усмешке произносит его имя. Том.

Если бы ты только видел немногим меньше в этом мире, Джеймс, тебе бы повезло гораздо, гораздо больше. Но ты очень наблюдательный. Почему же ты такой, Джеймс?

Джеймс — идеальный образец британской классики. Джентльмен старой школы, выходец из обеспеченной семьи с престижным образованием и работой в крупном банке. В их первое знакомство, произошедшее в поезде до Лондона по счастливой случайности, он старался не кичиться этим: только когда Роберт пригляделся, то заметил, с какой утонченностью он делает самые простые вещи. Пишет номер телефона чёрной гелевой ручкой, поправляет воротник пиджака, закидывает ногу на ногу. Едва ли он делает это намеренно, ведь Джеймс воспитан, учтив и скромен, и в его голосе нет того напыщенного акцента, что встречается у выпускников Итона. Он чарует простотой, граничащей с манерностью аристократии, и продолжает в их вторую, третью, пятую встречу. Продолжает влюблять Роберта в себя и заставлять его жалеть об этом каждую ночь, стоит голове впервые коснуться подушки после очередного задания.  
Джеймс любит клетку. Когда Роберт впервые оказался у него дома, он подумал, что это какое-то редкое помешательство: человек не может столь сильно обожать клетчатые костюмы, будучи обыкновенным клерком. Мортон всегда думал о них как о «людях-копирках», у которых обычная жизнь стирается за кипой бумаг высотою в небоскрёб и клиентов всех мастей; Спенсер развеял этот миф, показав, как простой банковский сотрудник может оказаться совершенно иным человеком вне рамок своей должности. Как он любит будто вырезанные со страниц старых романов фасоны, как иногда болтает о том, что лучше бы он стал шпионом — со стороны это кажется куда более интересным, нежели заполнять отчётности в банке. Роберт хотел было огорчить его горькой правдой, но вовремя спохватился, понимая, насколько хорошо будут звучать его аргументы против. Поэтому он просто кинул что-то небрежное в духе «да уж, хотел бы и я побыть им немного», стараясь не думать о недавнем заказе на одного из агентов их собственной разведки.  
Джеймс приверженец старины. Всё в нём говорит об этом: стиль одежды, манера речи, вкусы в музыке и литературе. Иногда казалось, будто у него и взгляды такие же консервативные и суровые, но это было неправдой. Иначе бы они никогда не завели этот роман, и Роберт бы снова иногда довольствовался компанией очередной временной подруги; Джеймс бы скорее всего женился на выбранной родителями или даже им самим девушке с таким же великолепным досье, как у него. Он многократно говорил об этом, словно оправдываясь перед самим собой за то, что позволил судьбе сложиться именно таким образом. Как будто в присутствии Роберта было что-то нехарактерное для его жизни, укладов воспитания, что как раз было правдой. Тот не просто не соответствовал викторианской морали, в которой рос его возлюбленный; он противоречил морали общества современного, и лишь голова на плечах держала его в шаге от пропасти — Спенсера во всех десяти.  
Джеймс обожает писать рассказы. Однажды он признался, что в старом родительском поместье у него до сих пор есть рабочая пишущая машинка выпуска пятьдесят девятого, которую он был бы не прочь забрать в Лондон. Ему ужасно нравились звуки, которые она издавала, и тексты, напечатанные на ней, вызывали у него не только трогательные воспоминания, но и чувство какой-то особой эстетики. В конечном счёте он сдержал своё слово: потратил оба своих выходных на то, чтобы просто поехать на другой конец страны и забрать богом забытую машинку. Это было самым абсурдным решением, которое Роберт когда-либо видел. Но сколько счастья тогда было в его глазах: Спенсер так улыбался на его памяти лишь несколько раз, и все они были особенными; он был рад как ребёнок целому набору игрушечных солдатиков на день рождения. Через месяц кропотливой каждодневной работы из крупиц отрывков набрался коротенький рассказ, который пусть и не блеснул великолепием слога Байрона, но был приятен на слух и прост в понимании. Мортон хорошо запомнил его: он был про аристократа и бедняка, что подружились при каких-то невероятно странных обстоятельствах, и это было больше комедией, нежели какой-то серьёзной историей с глубокой моралью. Но его волновало то, что аристократ из первых набросков разительно отличался от своего конечного образа. Он приобрёл чёрные волосы и очень строгий и надменный вид, а на смену моноклю пришли простенькие круглые очки, что выглядело больше как карикатура на самого Роберта. Это было слишком странным ходом, но Джеймс ответил на это весьма лаконично — потому что ты такой же, чинный и закрытый поначалу, но затем оказывается, что внутри кроется большое сердце. Впоследствии Мортон часто вспоминал об этом, отчего в груди становилось неимоверно тяжело, словно кто-то в одно мгновение заполнил лёгкие свинцом. 

Роберт полюбил в нём всё, и это пугало сильнее, чем риск однажды быть раскрытым. В неком смысле это он и был: ежедневный, держащий в постоянном напряжении даже когда не было видимых причин этому случиться. Потому что одно дело, когда твою личность раскрывают заказанные жертвы — ты или сам убиваешь их, или они убивают тебя, и тогда всё списывали на несчастный случай, с чем проблем никогда не возникало. Но когда раскрывает тот, кто не имеет никакого отношения к твоей работе, ты вынужден устранить его. Без промедления и сожалений. Но даже не это было основным пунктом для того пассивного страха, что сопутствовал Мортону в любом его взаимодействии с возлюбленным. Он боялся, до смерти боялся того, что каким-то неведомым образом привязался к некогда совершенно незнакомому человеку в кратчайшие сроки. Он так доверился ему, что постепенно начал забывать о всякой осторожности, предписанной его грязным делом. Это, однако, не значило, что он оставлял всё неправильное на виду; всего лишь прятал менее старательно, как будто пытаясь аккуратно, шаг за шагом приблизиться к тому, чтобы раскрыть ему всю правду. Ведь прошло почти три месяца, а в телефонной книжке Спенсера он до сих пор записан как «Том Г». Тот до сих пор думает, что он просто очень известный портной, раз зарабатывает хорошие деньги и постоянно куда-то уезжает даже в выходные, хотя Мортон уверен: сомнения у него возникали не единожды. Может, он думал, что Роберт изменяет ему, и это было бы самым лучшим вариантом; едва ли он предполагал, что Роберт тот, кто есть на самом деле, поскольку мысль о том, что ты делишь постель с убийцей, звучит слишком неправдоподобно. Так бывает в книгах, в фильмах, но не в реальной жизни. Процент слишком маленький, и уж вряд ли такому чуть менее обычному человеку, как он, должно повезти на него. Какая же досадная ошибка, дорогой.  
Но и он тоже ошибся. 

Идея отправиться в Нью-Йорк прельстила Джеймса сильнее, чем Роберт того ожидал.  
Он сказал, что никогда не был там, но всегда мечтал: для него сама Америка в первую очередь была родиной джаза и старых фильмов с обворожительной Монро; местом, где мечтали побывать все рано или поздно. Нью-Йорк был её сердцем, и ради него Джеймс готов был преступить через свою любовь к спокойным, безмятежным отпускам. Роберту это показалось по-юношески нелепым, ведь тот потерял своё былое очарование, о котором столь восхищённо говорит Спенсер, ещё много-много лет назад и теперь превратился в каменно-стальные джунгли из сотен небоскрёбов, среди которых едва ли встретишь нуарных сыщиков и красоток с обложек журналов шестидесятилетней давности. Джеймса это не огорчило. Напротив, он отметил, что это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой — ему хватит и просто видов города, каким бы грязным, шумным и бездуховным тот ни был.  
Он же и предложил отправиться паромом. Самолёты слишком банальны, скучны и неудобны в его представлении: всё затекает, а ещё эти воздушные ямы и какая-то общая тревожность, хотя в нынешний век бояться авиапутешествий совсем из ряда вон выходящее. Паромы романтичнее, удобнее и никто их почти не боится, а общее спокойствие — залог комфортного путешествия. Мортон не стал препятствовать ему в этом капризе. Пусть в этом задании будет хоть что-нибудь хорошее; что-нибудь, о чём Роберт будет помнить, исполняя очередной заказ, чтобы потом в конце дня заснуть со спокойной совестью.  
Одно лишь путешествие до Нью-Йорка растянулось на неделю. Четыре дня из них они провели так, как могли только два усталых, но безумно любящих клерка за тридцать. Наслаждаться свежим воздухом Атлантики, лениво заниматься любовью перед вечерним чаем и читать вслух друг другу шпионские романы, недавно купленные Джеймсом в Лондоне.

Утро пятого дня не выделялось чем-то исключительным, прежде не имевшим места быть: они так же обменивались глупыми комплиментами в постели, обсуждали, чем можно сегодня заняться и что они будут делать в первое время в Нью-Йорке. Там они планировали остаться всего дней на пять, не больше, поскольку отпуск Джеймса не был резиновым ввиду не самой высокой должности, и Роберту этого хватало сполна. Пропасть на пару часов из отеля не составило бы труда — где только у него не берут заказы, нелегка работа портного. Сегодня словно всё играло за: и настроение Мортона, и погода были хорошими, если не отличными, и он, лелея одно скромное желание, решил выйти проветриться на палубу, пока солнце не стало печь слишком сильно. К тому же, в такой час вряд ли там слишком людно, — все ушли завтракать — что ещё больше манило его, одетого совсем-совсем легко, выбраться ненадолго и побыть наедине с самим собой и плещущимися где-то далеко внизу холодными океанскими водами. И Спенсер не был против. Наоборот, он отвлёкся от собственных переодеваний и накинул на его плечи свой халат, ласково улыбнувшись — так просто он ни за что бы его не отпустил, зная, как тот чувствителен к холоду. Словно будучи в каком-то пресловутом бульварном романе о любви, Роберт пообещал ему, что вернётся до конца завтрака и непременно найдёт его, а затем расскажет что-нибудь интересное про Нью-Йорк, потому как он уже бывал там раньше и знает, куда лучше сходить в первую очередь, а откуда стоит уносить ноги как можно скорее.  
Он оказался прав: людей на палубе можно было счесть по пальцам, и это вызвало какое-то скромное торжество от собственной правоты. Солнце пригревало ещё мягко, но не жгло лучами так, как это часто бывало днём, и было ещё примерно час-полтора до того, как это случится. Оставаться на столько Роберт не планировал, максимум минут на десять-пятнадцать, и, пройдя к ограждению, он сперва чуть подался вперед и наклонился, взглянув на воду. Тёмно-синяя, та сияла в свете солнца, и мужчина, опираясь ладонями о холодный металл, глубоко вздохнул. Утренний морской воздух оказался чересчур острым для него, и Мортон тихонько кашлянул — он давно уже не бывал в таких круизах. Первый и последний раз, когда ему довелось пересекать Атлантику, был пять лет назад, и тогда в нём не было ничего порочного: лишь туризм, долгие пешие прогулки по мегаполису и его музеям. На секунду он захотел поменять всё местами, но потом осознал, что игры со временем гораздо опаснее, чем кажутся, и отбросил эту сентиментальную мысль из своей головы далеко в океанские воды.  
В какой-то момент с ним решила заговорить одна из пассажирок, белокурая девушка, чьё лицо было такой идеальной округлой формы, будто его вручную высекала из фарфора сама мать-природа. Она напоминала тех девушек, которые так нравились Спенсеру: невысокие, худенькие и светловолосые, с большими глазами и вздёрнутыми носиками. Сперва даже показалось, что это она и есть, само совершенство, созданное именно для него и наконец изыскавшее материальную форму. То, как она поправляла полы шляпки с пышными голубыми цветами на ней и накручивала светлые локоны на тонкие пальцы — в ней всё было хорошо. Даже слишком, подумал Мортон в какой-то момент. Они поболтали всего ничего: Роберт не хотел задерживаться слишком долго, а Тиффани — так она представилась ему, и в нотках тонкого голоса он уловил йоркширский акцент — ждал кто-то из её компании, с которой она здесь была. Напоследок она хотела было дать ему свой номер, но он вовремя отказался, сказав, что не один здесь и вряд ли планирует менять свою позицию. Кажется, её это очень задело, но виду она старалась не подавать; только огорчённо глянула напоследок и, улыбнувшись, исчезла среди других людей.

Вернувшись в каюту, Джеймса он в ней не застал. Тот, очевидно, уже ушёл на завтрак, и Роберту бы стоило немного поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать и не нарушить обещание. Небрежно скинув халат на край постели, он, зевая с неприлично тонким звуком, потянулся и когда открыл глаза, взгляд первым делом упал на его сумку с вещами. Одна деталь в ней завладела его вниманием сразу же, заставив нечто внутри, символизирующее покой, всколыхнуться в беспокойстве.  
Мортон заметил, что с одеждой что-то не так. Кто-то перебирал её во время его отсутствия, иначе как объяснить неумело сложенную рубашку, которая прежде была в почти идеальном состоянии. Он мог и хотел бы списать это на то, что во время транспортировки вещи могли помяться, но отчётливо помнил, как ещё вчера разбирал одежду, чтобы выбрать себе что-нибудь на сегодня. И после этого всё было в идеальном для него виде, в том числе и эта злосчастная вещица. Он знал только одного человека, кто мог бы так сделать, но думать на Джеймса казалось слишком кощунственным поначалу. Зачем ему это? Неужели что-то взбрело в голову, как бывает у ревнивых супругов — но Джеймс никогда таковым не был, в том загвоздка. Возможно, он искал что-то из своих вещей, потому как для них нередкой практикой было перекладывать вещи друг к другу. Иногда это помогало сэкономить место, и Спенсер брал с собой хотя бы пару книг, которые занимали своё место.  
Затем осенила мысль: в сумке его паспорт. Не тот, который он предъявлял в порту, где красовалось скромное Том Грин. Его настоящий паспорт.  
В тот же миг тело резко прошибло жаром; она не просто осенила, она сперва окатила его ледяной водой, пронизывая с головы до пят, а затем обдала лавой осознания, во что он влип. Тихо запаниковав, Роберт принялся перебирать в голове всевозможные версии того, что могло быть, а могло не быть. Схватив рубашку, которая изначально привлекла его внимание, он наугад встряхнул её, и бордовая книжечка тут же выпала из неё на пол палубы, заставив его сердце пропустить пару ударов. Это не то место, где он лежал. Он был надёжно спрятан в кармане одной пары брюк, тщательно убранной на самый низ, куда Джеймсу не было нужды лезть вовсе. Он схватил его по ошибке; да, верно, он мог взять его по ошибке и только, откуда бы ему знать о том, что и куда складывал Роберт при сборах. Случайно увидел его, стало интересно, открыл, но почему не убрал обратно? Ведь Джеймс помнил, из какого кармана вынул его, почему же сейчас он лежал в рубашке? Хотел подать знак внимания? Если так, то вышло у него блестяще.  
Вернув подрагивающей от нервов рукой документ на положенное место, Мортон рвано выдохнул и попытался сглотнуть. Во рту и глотке всё мигом пересохло, и тело до сих пор обливалось невидимыми волнами жара, что по ощущениям напоминало начало простудной лихорадки. Если он видел, у него определённо возникли вопросы. Те, о которых Роберт подсознательно знал, но никогда не готовил себя к ним, надеясь на лучшее. И теперь пожалел, что был таким беспечным, неосмотрительным; он долго колебался, куда именно прятать его, ещё будучи дома, и не зря долгое время рассматривал наружный карман сумки. Как говорится, на самом видном месте слона-то я и не приметил. Он побоялся, что сможет потерять его таким образом, и это казалось теперь самой нелепой отмазкой: да, уж только этого-то и впрямь стоило бояться, Роберт, молодчина. Неспешно переодеваясь в повседневное, он задумался над тем, что скажет ему сейчас, спустившись туда вниз. Как поведёт себя, встретившись с ним взглядом, беглым и тревожным, как у загнанного в угол зверька? Он таковым и был сейчас, впрочем, но в голове у него мало-мальски начинал назревать основой план действий.

Когда они встретились внизу, Джеймс не выглядел изумлённым или сердитым: он, казалось бы, и вовсе не потерял того же настроения, что было до его ухода на палубу, и говорил обо всём в привычном тоне. Какой здесь неприятный чай у них, но прекрасные тосты; возможно, стоит в следующий раз попробовать поехать в Италию и арендовать небольшую яхту для водной прогулки, чтобы вдоволь насладиться морскими красотами. Роберт с трудом находил слова и интонации, чтобы ответить на всё это как можно живее и естественнее, и от зоркого взгляда Спенсера это никуда не делось. В какой-то момент он замолчал, очень серьёзно оглядев заметно побледневшее лицо возлюбленного, и открыто поинтересовался:  
— На палубе что-то произошло? У тебя вид утопленника.  
— Да. Одна из попутчиц, Тиффани, пыталась заигрывать со мной, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил он, посмотрев собеседнику прямо в глаза, где заметил какой-то пытливый огонёк: неужто хотел подловить его прямо здесь, в окружении людей? Но тот лишь мягко ухмыльнулся краем рта и, прежде чем вернуться к трапезе, добавил:  
— Надеюсь, ты обошёлся с ней как джентльмен. Нехорошо разбивать девичьи сердца, знаешь?  
— Верно.  
За завтраком он так почти ничего и не съел, что списал на легкое недомогание. Джеймс предложил ему остаться в каюте, пока не станет лучше, и это предложение было принято с должным желанием — ему необходимо было остаться одному и хорошенько всё обдумать. Он не боялся за то, чем будет заниматься любовник, потому что знал: тот налево не ходит, иначе бы это было заметно. Банковский клерк не шпион или наёмник, и многие детали не может скрыть в силу неопытности; но Джеймс никогда не подавал намёков на это, и Роберт думал о том, что это слишком контрастно в соотношении с тем, что вытворяет он. Точно такое же предательство, ложь в лицо, тщательно скрытая под изящной маской скромного портного. Разве лучше ли это измены с какой-нибудь девицей, чьи ноги длиннее её самой? Так он лежал и думал на постели в каюте, закрыв лицо книгой, чтобы быстрее сосредоточиться на мыслях. Что ему делать? Что-то нужно, но он не знал, что именно. Хладнокровное сознание назойливо повторяло о том, что предписано его работой, но Мортон попросту не был готов к этому. Может, удастся поговорить и упросить его оставить это в тайне, но вариант слишком рискованный: сотрудники банков гораздо ближе к государству, нежели какие-нибудь портные или преподаватели в университетах, доверять им нечто подобное просто сумасшествие. И в то же время, это ведь Джеймс, а он любит его не за имя, но за то, что внутри. Что он говорит ему, что слушает и выбирает, за то, что он делает для него, а не сторонние промыслы. Для него станет большой ответственностью взять на себя такую строжайшую, прямо-таки государственную тайну возлюбленного и держать рот на замке до тех пор, пока.. пока что?  
Голова сама подставляет фирменное «покуда смерть не разлучит нас», и Роберт тихо рычит. Никаких смертей. Не в его смену. 

Джеймс вернулся в каюту за час до вечернего чая. Вместе с ним пришёл и лёгкий запах от табака, который не режет нос и в целом довольно приятен: эта мерзкая привычка однажды его погубит, но так он хотя бы будет знать, от чего именно ему предстоит умереть, как-то пошутил он, но Роберту это не показалось смешным. Не кажется и сейчас. Он как раз читал книгу, когда Спенсер вернулся, и его появление не ускользнуло от его внимания. Он решил без колебаний прояснить одну деталь, которая тревожила его всё утро и день, и только потом уже предпринимать что-либо в отношении этого.  
— Ты рылся в моих вещах? — напрямую спросил Мортон, подняв голову и взглянув на вошедшего в каюту. Тот немного помедлил, словно не решаясь, что именно ответить, и сдержанно кивнул.  
— Да. Да, я искал рубашку, но оказалось, что она была не там.  
Его ответ прозвучал настолько фальшиво, насколько то могло быть возможным. Он задержал взгляд на глазах Роберта лишь на мгновение, а затем опустил его в пол и, пока говорил, шёл к двери ванной, словно пытаясь отвлечься от диалога как можно быстрее. Мортон это не оценил.  
— Ты проглядел её в своих, верно?  
— Ага.  
Ни больше, ни меньше. Короткое согласие, а затем дверь с лёгким хлопком закрылась, и оттуда донёсся лёгкий шум воды из-под крана. Он оставил его вот так просто, один на один с собственными домыслами; мол, разбирайся с этим как вздумается. И в том беда: он не знал, как. Что ему нужно сделать? День клонился к вечеру, к тому безмятежному времени, которое он с трепетом лелеял всю жизнь, и, может, после чая у него что-нибудь получится сообразить. 

Чай действительно подтолкнул его на одну мысль. Единственно верную, как он в итоге осознал, перебрав впоследствии за ужином все возможные варианты исходов его действий. Иногда нам приходится идти на вещи, которых мы бы не сделали, не будь обстоятельства против нас — так он заключил по возвращении в каюту и смене общего освещения на небольшие, по-домашнему уютные светильники. За ужином он продумал и то, что и как может сделать, и план, вынашиваемый в голове, пусть и не был далеко блестящим, но хотя бы действенным.  
Всё напомнило «Мистера Рипли» девяносто девятого. Они тоже плыли на пароме, но в Афины; этот держит курс на Нью-Йорк. Питер невероятно похож на Джеймса, точь-в-точь вылитый он. И эти недопонимания, растерянность Питера, ещё большая у Тома — всё как в фильме. Он даже псевдоним взял у него! Вот бы ещё додумался взять его фамилию, и Спенсер бы непременно пошутил об этом ещё тогда, в поезде. А после этого много, много раз сказал бы, что есть в нём что-то такое же таинственное, ведь он никогда не говорит ему о своих секретах. Прямо как Том. Он решил пойти ва-банк: пусть сегодня всё будет как у него.  
Пристраиваясь рядом, по правую руку от него, Роберт стянул очки с переносицы и медленно, будто сомневаясь, спрятал их в карман жилетки. Всё предстало в размытых тонах, но лицо Спенсера пострадало меньше всего: оно было ближе, и хотя глубокий пепельно-серый оттенок его глаз уловить оказалось невозможным, общие черты почти не смазались. Он провёл было ладонью по его щеке и улыбнулся так искренне, как только смог. Но чувствуя, как подрагивают от волнения его собственные губы, Роберт быстро вернул прежнее лицо и только негромко произнёс:  
— Расскажи что-нибудь о Томе Грине.  
— Что?.. — растерянно спросил Джеймс, вглядываясь в тускло освещённое лицо возлюбленного.  
— Что-нибудь хорошее о Томе Грине. Пожалуйста.  
Пальцы тем временем осторожно скользнули по галстуку Джеймса и принялись распускать узел, им же самолично завязанным этим утром, потому как Спенсер был в этом плане никудышен. Его будто забыли обучить самому важному, а может, он и сам не желал это запоминать. Роберту только приходилось гадать, как Джеймс жил без него раньше, просил ли он кого-то завязать галстук на работе или же держал прислугу специально для этого. Может, никогда и не носил вовсе, а в первое время старался ради него. Ох, Джеймс, ты полон загадок.  
— Пугаешь ты меня сегодня, если честно. Что ж, Том.. Том очень умный. У Тома отличная дикция и приятный голос, я думаю, ему стоило бы пойти в радиоведущие. Том очень смелый, смелее меня раз в пять, а то и десять.  
Мортон на этих словах вдруг приглушённо засмеялся и уткнулся в плечо Спенсера лбом. Конечно, конечно он смелый: он позволил себе всё это. Знакомство, плавно перекочевавшее в роман, совместные поездки по его работе под предлогом отдыха, двойные игры. Для этого требуется храбрость самого короля Артура, не меньше.  
— Том хитрый. Иногда Том обманывает меня так, что я этого и не замечаю. У Тома есть тот, кто его любит. Это очень хорошо, а разве можно лгать тем, кого любишь?

Открыл ли он глаза специально или же почувствовал, как давит ткань галстука на кожу, Роберт не знал. Он знал только то, что ему предстоит сделать в следующую секунду: шёлковый галстук на шее Спенсера затянулся мгновенно, и тот, не успев толком осознать ситуацию, беспомощно закашлялся, судорожно пытаясь оттянуть его от себя. Но Мортон знал, что тот не сможет; его пальцы крепче, он опытнее и не раз видел это со стороны. Понимает, где лучше отпустить, где наоборот, и то ли от осознания этого, то ли от того, с кем он делает это, Мортон заплакал. Надрывно всхлипывая и глядя на и без того нечёткое лицо Джеймса перед собой, которое от слёз размылось лишь сильнее. В голове гудело, и даже со своим чутким слухом он едва мог разобрать то, что хрипит мужчина: может, то были обрывки вопросов или просьбы остановиться, он не понимал. Только имя — Том! Том! Том! — как назло не хотело растворяться в сумбуре из хрипов и захлёбываний. Своего рода напоминание обо всём, чтобы каждая секунда превращалась в минуту, от которой возложенный на его плечи груз совести невозможно было бы стерпеть. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, как же долго тебя надо убивать, дорогой, ты всегда был упрямым и решил не отступать даже перед лицом смерти? Наверное, у неё и впрямь оно очень красивое: недаром говорят, что именно поэтому некоторые не могут держаться до конца в схватке с ней. Она слишком обворожительна для них.  
На последнем выдохе, уже не столь активном и более тихом, Роберт невольно ослабляет узел. Недостаточно, чтобы дать ему возможность выжить, но так, чтобы облегчить считанные мгновения страданий, подходящие к концу. Наверняка перед глазами у него всё темнеет, и он хватается за любую возможность только ради того, чтобы ещё хоть раз посмотреть на своего убийцу напоследок. С красными от слёз глазами и щеками, растрепанными во время неудачной попытки оттолкнуть его от себя волосами, в мятой рубашке и с невиданным прежде сожалением в глазах. Последнее разглядеть ему вряд ли удастся, но Джеймс всё понимает; возможно, прощает его, но сказать этого не сможет всё равно. Только невольно проронит очередное «Том», после чего в последний раз попробует оттянуть галстук от шеи. Так, на всякий, а вдруг передумал? Но Мортон непреклонен. Если сдастся сейчас, не вынесет содеянного. Не перед именем закона, но перед самим Спенсером: смотреть на его шею будет очередным напоминанием о том, насколько он труслив и беспомощен. Руки тянут шёлк на себя вновь, — финальный аккорд — и прежде чем всё завершится, он напоследок сиплым, еле живым голосом произносит одно.

Роберт.

Держать галстук больше не нужно. Тёмно-синяя ткань мягко выскользнула из пальцев на грудь бывшего любовника, и Мортон обессиленно упал рядом. Глубоко дыша, он изредка перебивался на всхлипы и то и дело поворачивал голову в сторону Спенсера, будто страшась, что тот в какой-то момент придёт в себя, и всё это окажется его страшным сном. Или очень хорошим. Но он не просыпался, не открывал глаз и даже не произнёс ни единого слова. В какой-то момент Роберт, повернувшись на бок, тихо позвал его по имени. Затем ещё и ещё раз. Нет ответа. Он не совсем понимал, зачем это делает: просто потому что захотелось или же действительно внутри теплилась какая-то смутная надежда на вымысел всего. Голову словно наполнили ватой, и думать не получалось ни о чём — прямо как в первое убийство. Затем мягко, словно боясь нарушить покой каюты, пришло осознание. Взглянув на оставленные им же следы на шее, Мортон вновь громко, словно маленький мальчик, всхлипнул и сперва потянулся к выключателю, намереваясь погасить свет. Каюта сразу обрела глубокие лазурно-чёрные тона, и Роберт, чувствуя лёгкое перманентное покачивание, уткнулся носом в чужое плечо. Пальцами он попробовал нащупать тот самый галстук. Шёлк всё ещё был слегка тёплым; таким же оставалось и плечо Джеймса, и пока что он сам весь, но это ненадолго. Пройдёт время, и он будет холодным, как вода за бортом — может, не настолько сильно, но всё же. Но это потом.

Сейчас ещё не угасло в голове его тихое «Роберт», которое стало сегодняшней колыбельной для Тома Грина.


End file.
